Animals
This page is for all the animals that have appeared in Stories From Sodor. Champion |origin= , "Daisy the Diesel Railcar", }} Bulls Eyes Daisy the Diesel Railcar |last_appearance=Bulls Eyes Bulls Eyes Daisy the Diesel Railcar }} An inquisitive bull who was angry, had once strayed from some farm labourers and ran away. He eventually came across the railway and seeing grass on either side, began to eat. tried to shoo him away, but was scared away by Champion and backed away, until came and frightened him away. Dilly Donald's Duck Duck and Donald |last_appearance=Bulgy Donald's Duck Duck and Donald }} After teased Duck about his "quacking", Duck's crew got revenge by slipping a small duckling into Donald's tender. When discovered, she became friends with Donald and his crew and eventually settled down at Haultraugh (Tidmouth Hault in the television series), where a small pond was nearby. She was named Dilly by the stationmaster, but she is known to everyone else as Donald's duck. In an annual, she disappeared for a few months, only to return to the station with her husband and children in tow. Gremlin |last_appearance=Gordon and the Gremlin Rosie and the Puppies }} had problems with his fire. The firelighter suggested it was caused by gremlins and Gordon later collected a special passenger. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian ran away and ran into Thomas' cab after confronting a bull. At Brendam, Thomas enquired about the visitor and the Fat Controller revealed she was his mother, who then aptly renamed her dog "Gremlin". He also appeared near Callan station with two women as the Fat Controller drove by in his car. Katie Thomas and Hank |last_appearance=Diesel Do Right }} Katie is Farmer McColl's Border Collie dog, who often appears with him. She is timid around noisy engines when she is on her own. She often attends country shows with her owner. Trusty Trunky Thomas and the Elephant |last_appearance=Trusty Trunky Thomas and the Elephant }} Trusty Trunky is an elephant in India. She once helped to push Thomas back onto the rails after he had an accident. According to , she had help from her in the past as well. Banjo Thomas and the Bushfire |last_appearance=Banjo and the Bushfire Thomas and the Bushfire }} Banjo is a koala who lives in the Kuranda Rainforest in Australia. Thomas once told him to please jump down from the water tower. Later on, Thomas went back into the Kurunda Rainforest to rescue Banjo from the Bushfire without scaring him. Sugar }} Sugar is a dog that and found one day lying next to the rails. They took her in and later found out that she was abandoned by the owner of a puppy mill. Playful }} Playful is a pony belonging to a little girl named Sophie. Playful often competes in horse shows and seems to have a great affection for who often brings supplies to the stable where Playful lives. Percy once had to take Playful to a horse show after the pony refused to travel inside a horse-box. Category:Animals Category:North Western Railway Category:India Category:Australia Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line